


You're Dead Dean Winchester!

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Dean telling Sam about the dirty things you wrote about him in your diary, and Sam being a blushing mess about it. I found the prompt on DirtySupernaturalImagines on tumblr but I can’t seem to find the link anymore.</p><p>Pairing: Sam/Reader</p><p>Writer: roxy-davenport.tumblr.com</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count: 1,243</p><p>Warning: None</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Dead Dean Winchester!

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/134515904886/youre-dead-dean-winchester)

 

You knew something was up the second Dean let you drive Baby. And boy did you want to stay and find out what. He never let anyone drive baby. And that smirk, oh come on. You knew how stubborn Dean was. If he was planning something he wasn’t going to tell you about it. And the loud rumbling sound in your stomach wasn’t going to fix itself, now. You needed food as badly as they did. You made sure to give Dean your best bitchface before leaving. You grabbed the keys out of his hand and walked quietly out of the bunker. Dean waited until he heard you turn the key in the ignition and drive off. The second he was sure you left, he turned to Sam with a strange sort of gleeful look on his face.

 

Sam put down the book he was reading and stared at his brother confused.

 

“What gives Dean?”

 

Dean took your journal carefully out of the place he hid it in. Since today was research day, your journal had been hiding in a pile of research books Dean and Sam had already looked through.

 

Dean started waving the journal in front of Sam’s face before he cleared his throat and smiled at Sam with a Cheshire cat like grin.

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering what this is. Well, it’s y/n diary. You know there are so many fun things in here, things you should know about.”

 

“Dean it’s y/n diary come on what are you five? We have more pressing matters-.”

 

Dean pretended that Sam never uttering a word and started flipped through the pages randomly.

 

_August 6th_

_I was so scared today. My neighbor from across the way died. It was such a weird death, like X-Files weird really. And then suddenly there were two bothers there keeping me safe. One of them was huge and so sweet. Maybe adorable is the right word. And then he held me. I was so scared, shaking even. Oh god, those arms. Jesus what I wouldn’t give to stay in those arms. I felt so safe in them._

 

_August 16th_

_I feel weird staying them with them. I mean me a hunter, ha. I’m like a total klutz. I’m not Xena, thank you, but I’m even better at research then Sam. Sam. God. I could just write a whole paragraph about him. Maybe even a whole book. Wow, this is embarrassing, embarrassing to whom? Dean if you’re reading this, you’re dead! I went into Sam’s room and smelled his pillow. Oh god, that’s so weird._

 

_November 22th_

_I’ve been with them for three months now and nothing has happened between me and Sam. Whose fault is that? Why am I so chicken shit when it comes to feelings? Oh god, I think he thinks of me like a little sister. I’ve helped them so much on hunts, proved my worth. I may be useless when it comes to fighting but invaluable to them. Or so I hope. I’ve been watching Sam. He rarely sleeps with girls, good sign. When he does speak to girls he doesn’t use tired pickup lines like Dean does, Sam’s awkward and adorable with girls. Recently he got hurt and I had to stitch him up. The moment I touched his skin I felt warm and fuzzy and it went straight to my core. God his skin, his body....his chest... wow! I wonder what the rest of him looks like. He looked at me so tenderly. God, did I wanna kiss him. That’s embarrassing._

 

Dean stopped reading for a second to look at Sam's face. Sam’s mouth hung open and he was blushing mess. He looked like a tomato. Dean knew how you felt about Sam but wasn't sure how Sam felt about you. Clearly it was a match. Dean just hoped you wouldn't be too mad at him when you came back.

 

_December 3rd_

_Recently we went to a bar. He didn’t pick anyone up. Why not? I mean look at him. Was it me? Oh god, do I wish that. We were flirting all night, but we’re just friends so it was lighthearted and then towards the end of the night he kissed me. Oh shit, HE KISSED ME! Like, full out kiss, not like a whimpy peck. Wow as it fantastic. It’s been five days FIVE days since that amazing kiss and nothing. No mention of the kiss or anything about that night, just business as usual. Did he forget? I will never forget that. What if he doesn’t feel the same way. This is torture! I have to tell him how I feel. Or I could just never say anything. We could just be friends, right? Not so hard. Oh, who are you trying to fool. You just friends with Sam? Yeah right!”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buying food for three people is not easy. You groaned as you tried to figure out how to get out of the car with three drinks, three snacks and three meals. Of course, they’d never offer to help. Then again you never offered Sam or Dean any help when they got food. You finally maneuvered your way out of the car and got to the front door of the bunker. Thankfully you had the foresight to put the keys in your pocket, and not bury them in your purse. In no time, you were in the bunker, food in hand.

 

 

The second you opened the door, you could have sworn you heard Dean reading your diary? Was he finishing up December 3rd? Really he was reading that entry? The second Sam saw you open the door to the bunker, he punched Dean in the shoulder trying to get him to turn around or at the very least stop him from reading. Sam desperately tried to hide the fact that he was blushing even more now that you were here. You practically flew down the stairs and slammed the food down on the library table. The door of the bunker closed behind you. Dean finished reading and looked up at you and the food. You were so focused on Dean, you didn't even see Sam blushing.

 

 

“What the hell, Dean!” you said as you grabbed the diary back along with all the food you bought for yourself. You even took Dean's pie. Dean made a face to protect, but your angry face silenced him. You decided eating in your room might be a good idea. You were way too embarrassed and angry to stay here. Dean could be such an annoying pest. Even if you did want Sam, so the wrong way to go about it. At least you got Dean's pie. You didn't think he'd come in and try and fight you for it. It was one of those rare moments where you could steal Dean's pie. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye and froze, your door was locked. I couldn't be Dean. You turned your head in the direction of your door and noticed a paper being pushed under it. Light footsteps could be heard moving away from your door back towards the library. You ran over and picked up the paper.

 

 

“I feel the same way y/n. Sorry Dean can be an ass at times. Enjoy the pie. Talk later. –Sam”

 

Hmm, so there is hope.

 

You couldn’t help but smile as you started to eat your dinner.


End file.
